


Disappear

by Anny_the_Seal



Series: Blink [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Disaster Gay, Flirting, M/M, Multi, i had way too much fun with the flirting, i mean like?? kind of?, i mean that pretty much sums it up, it's not actually a soulmate AU but it reminds me of one, like excessive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_the_Seal/pseuds/Anny_the_Seal
Summary: Virgil has blushed way too much this week, in his opinionOrI couldn't decide between Roceit and  Pringxiety so I decided to do... Pringxeit? Anaroceit? Idek but have fun with this mess(Title is based off "Disappear" from Dear Evan Hansen. Idefinitelyrecommend listening to it, and the rest of the musical, if you haven't already.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Blink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916161
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	1. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! Another fic! I honestly had _so much_ fun writing this chapter. Hope you have just as much fun reading it!  
> Edit: Ack sorry I had so many problems trying to post this, lemme know if you see something wrong

Virgil was broken.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

/-/-/

It had started when he got his first crush. Of _course_ it had to be on Roman, but that wasn't the problem.

The  _ problem _ was that, even when he wasn't around Roman, he would keep blinking randomly. It didn't really  _ bother  _ him, per say, but it annoyed him and didn't make sense. You were only supposed to blink around your crush. Not with your eyes blinking, though- blinking was when you… flickered, for lack of a better word. You would "blink" in and out of existence. It was some sort of human reflex, to try and hide yourself around someone you were flustered by. 

Anyway, Virgil wouldn't stop blinking. Which was… not good. Something had to be wrong with him. Which led him to the conclusion that he was broken.

Sure, it might be self-deprecating. But that was sort of his thing, so it didn't really matter.

What  _ mattered _ was that  _ no one could see him because he was still blinking.  _

He was in school, and hadn't been visible all day. People were a bit freaked out by the disembodied voice, but that was to be expected.

What he  _ didn't  _ expect was to run into his crush. Literally.

…

Well, not quite.

Virgil had been walking down the hallway -  _ minding his own business  _ \- when a foot tripped him. He fell into the person's arms, disgruntled. Looking up to give the person who'd decided to trip him a piece of him a piece of his mind, he choked on air.

Brown hair, dyed red at the tips. A strong jawline with a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.  _ Beautiful _ chestnut eyes. An air of drama about him.

This was Roman Prince.

Blushing  _ bright _ red, he stuttered his way through an apology, not daring to risk looking up at Roman.

When he'd finished, he nervously wrapped his arms around himself, only to realize  _ he was still in Roman's arms holy shit. _

He immediately jumped away, and Roman took a step back, startled. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll go," Virgil stammered.

Roman looked confused. 

" _ You're  _ sorry? I'm the one who  _ tripped  _ you. I should be apologizing!"

Virgil scuffed his feet. "Right, uh, I'm sorry anyway..." He mumbled, trailing off.

Just then, he saw a figure come up behind Roman. Well, he saw their shadow- Virgil was still staring at his feet.

The figure hooked his arms around Roman's shoulders, and rested their chin on them.

"What's this, Darling?" The figure purred, smirking- Virgil assumed. He still hasn't lifted his head.

"Are you making this  _ gorgeous _ little thing blush?"

_ Wow,  _ okay, Virgil was going to pass out. 

"Come on, show us your face, kitten." The figure said smoothly, bringing their fingers to the underside of Virgil's chin, and tilting his head up.

He locked eyes with the - beautiful, gorgeous, handsome,  _ perfect _ \- figure, and promptly disappeared.

"Oh, dear, we haven't  _ flustered  _ the poor thing, have we?" The figure asked, sounding  _ delighted. _ They retracted their hand as a chuckle sounded from Roman. "Come, now, we both know you love flirting with people."

The figure - which Virgil had now identified as Roman's boyfriend, Janus - pouted. "Shush."

Roman laughed again, a low, deep sound. Janus laughed with him, and, well, at least now Virgil had figured out why he kept blinking.

Of course, he chose that exact moment to come back into existence. 

Roman and Janus both turned to look at him. Roman opened his mouth, and the only thought Virgil had was  _ nope, not going to be a puddle of embarrassment in front of them again _ before he was power walking away from them.

God, he was such a disaster gay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there it is. I _really_ wanted to use this "blinking" idea, but I couldn't decide between Roceit and Pringxiety, so here this is! (Btw THANK YOU [@izzyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms) for having [a list](https://izzyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/189337013265/list-of-sanders-sides-ships) of the names of ships- I would have never been able to find the name for Anaroceit/Pringceit otherwise.)


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil... isn't having the best day, but at least _something_ good came of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! I actually managed to get this done in time. So... I switched the chapter names, and I think I'm just gonna stick with the days of the week? I _might_ do a Tuesday pt. 2, because the next chapter might also be set on Tuesday but??? I really don't know???  
> Ugh I really wish these chapter titles lined up with the day I posted them but anywho. Have fun! (Watch out for the... two? references I put in here. One of them's pretty obvious and the show it's from is well known, but the other one is wayyyy less obvious and is from a random book that I like)  
> (Also!!! I wrote this while playing "King" by Lauren Aquilina, so if you want to you can listen to that while you read it for some more atmosphere.)

Virgil was _so screwed_. He had been late for his first class, and then he had dropped his history paper into a puddle, which was stupid, because the teacher had been so mad at him, and he was one of Virgil’s favorite teachers too and- and- everything was going _wrong_. 

And that was _before_ Janus and Roman had decided to flaunt their relationship to the _entire_ school. They had been holding hands and kissing and just being generally sappy the whole day. Which _shouldn’t_ have bothered him as much as it did, but he had _already_ been having a bad day, and with his crush on _both_ of them-

Well. He wasn’t sure whether he should try and have his mental breakdown _after_ school,or hide in one of the bathroom stalls until he could gather himself.

Janus and Roman passed him then, laughing and talking about something - most likely theater, they were both _huge_ theater nerds, which he loved- no, wait, he hated it! They had been holding hands, which was sweet- wait no! He hated it, and it was dumb.

Either way, his mental breakdown refused to be pushed to the side, and so he begrudgingly made his way to the bathroom, collapsing into the stall. His tears couldn’t be held off any longer, forcing their way up to his eyes with choked sobs.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. His eyes snapped open, and he immediately stifled his sobs. He heard the person go to the sink and turn on the water- washing off makeup, most likely. He heard footsteps, and then the door opened and closed for the second time. His sobs started up again, and he buried his head in his arms.

“Are you alright?”

Shit, shit, _shit_ , the person hadn’t been leaving, another person had come in. How could he be so _stupid_ , he was worthless, he was-

“Should we check on whoever’s in there?” a hushed voice asked, presumably the other person. 

“I don’t know,” the first one replied. “They may not want to be bothered.” 

“Hey,” The second one called out, and with a jolt Virgil realized that was _Roman’s_ voice and that it was _Janus_ with him, and he was. _So. Screwed._

Roman continued talking in a soft voice, oblivious to Virgil’s panic. “Can we come in? We just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

And then Virgil was moving towards the stall door against his will, opening it even with the voices inside him screaming, because it had just been _such_ a bad day, and he desperately craved comfort. 

He opened the door. 

Janus took _one look_ at his red, bloodshot eyes, the bags under them, the tear tracks going down his face, and swept him up into a hug. 

“Oh, oh, _kitten_. Hey, shhh, it’s alright, it’s okay, shhh, I’ve got you.” 

Virgil melted into the contact, burying his face into Janus’s intricately embroidered clothes as his shoulders shook. 

Janus carded his fingers through Virgil’s hair, comforting. “Shhh, it’s alright, let it all out.” He murmured into Virgil’s ear. 

Janus held Virgil tight to his chest, as if he never wanted to let him go. He must’ve made a motion over Virgil’s head because then Virgil felt another person wrapping his arms around him. _Roman._ Feeling safe and warm, at least for this moment, Virgil stayed there. 

After a few minutes, they moved to the floor. Janus spread his coat out for them to sit on, plopping down cross-legged on it. Virgil laid his head in Janus’s lap, and Roman laid on top of Virgil, wrapping his arms around him. 

Virgil could almost pretend they actually cared about him like this, and so he did. Feeling safe, and happy, he began to drift off. Things might actually be okay this way. 

/-/-/ 

Things were _not_ okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Cliffhangers are _great_. Hope you liked the chapter! Thank you to @Penning_the_stars for being the first person to comment and leave a kudos, those always make my day!  
> Also, if anyone was wondering about the references, they're from The Owl House and the book series The Shattered Realms, respectively. Both are great and I 100% recommend watching/reading them!  
> Until the next chapter!


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem, and a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I won't be able to tomorrow!

Virgil sat up with a gasp. He shook the remnants of his nightmare off, still shaking from the adrenaline from it. He tried to remember his dream, something about… thunder? And seashells. He furrowed his brow. Well, that was a weird thing to have a nightmare about.

Wondering if there had actually been a storm, he opened his eyes and turned to look out his window- which wasn't there. _Because he had fallen asleep with Roman and Janus on the floor of the bathroom._

Shit.

Things were _not_ okay.

Virgil slowly untangled himself from his position with the others, trying not to wake them. He stood up, glancing back at how they were sprawled on the floor, looking very cute, and walked over to the door. 

Locked. Right. What time was it? The janitor unlocked the bathrooms at around 5:30, so it had to be earlier than that. He checked his phone. Dead. He hadn't had the chance to charge it overnight.

Suddenly he heard someone stir behind him. He spun around, panicked, but it was only Janus, shuffling closer to Roman in his sleep. Roman mumbled something tiredly, draping an arm over Janus.

Virgil let out a relieved sigh, then clapped a hand over his mouth- too late. The others had already begun to wake up. 

He shrank into a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible to avoid attention. It didn't work- of course it didn't. Jeez, when was his blinking when he needed it? Janus- who had woken up at Virgil's sigh- opened his eyes, registering for a moment before his eyes went wide and he sat up. He seemed to take note of Virgil in the corner, before gently shaking Roman. Roman pushed his hand away, rolling over and reaching to pull a non-existent blanket over himself. Feeling nothing, he opened his eyes, confused, before realizing where he was and sitting up straight. 

"Shit." Roman cursed, then yawning and running a hand through his hair. "I'm not gonna have time to do my makeup."

Janus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You do realize you don't _need_ to have makeup on to-" he changed tracks with his sentence, smirking. "Look as absolutely _stunning_ as you usually do."

Roman spluttered, turning pink and blinking out of sight for a second. "Hey- No- You're not allowed to do that! Flattery will get you nowhere!" He put a hand to his forehead, swooning dramatically. "A prince like me will not succumb to your evil intentions!"

Virgil watched them go back and forth, concealing a smile. Then he remembered where they were, and what had happened, and tucked himself even further into the corner he was in. Unfortunately, the movement caught the eye of Janus and Roman. They stopped bickering, turning towards him and looking at him with varying levels of concern.

Janus approached first, lowering his voice to speak, like he was a frightened animal. Though, Virgil supposed, that wasn't too far off from his mood. "Hey, kitten, are you alright?"

Virgil tried to contain the sparks that lit up inside at being spoken to so _softly_ , like he was something worth protecting. 

"Yeah, um, I- I think I'm good." His voice cracked halfway through, making Roman raise an eyebrow. Roman spoke next, fiddling with his red hoodie.

"You sure? You didn't seem so great yesterday..."

Virgil stiffened, remembering. "Yeah, I didn't- I just had a bad day."

 _Both_ of them looked unimpressed with his flimsy excuse, which was _fine_ (it wasn't), because they weren't going to get anything else out of him (he _so_ desperately wanted to tell them). 

He racked his mind for a way to distract them, get them off topic. Then he remembered their predicament.

"So… anyone got a way to get us out of here?"

Roman _lit up_. "Yeah! I know how to lock-pick and I think," He picked up his backpack and rummaged around in it, searching. "I have my lock picks."

"Great!" Virgil let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Great, that's great. He knows how to pick locks." Janus shot a slightly amused look at him, before going to help Roman find his lock picks.

Virgil slid down the wall, landing with a solid _thump._ This was… so good. Yep, being trapped in a bathroom with both of his crushes- who also happened to be two of the most popular people, being theater kids and all- was just- just _amazing._

Heh. He was going to go insane.

Roman let out a victorious "Aha!", apparently having found his tools. He confidently strode over to the door, kneeling and getting to work.

While he tried to open the door, Janus found his way over to Virgil. He leaned on the wall next to him, smirking. Virgil had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"So," Janus purred, and yep, Virgil was right. "If Roman can't open the door, we'll have to do something else to get out."

Virgil blinked. Janus continued, oblivious to Virgil's confusion.

"One way we could get out is we could break the door down. But that wouldn't be as _fun_ as what I have in mind." Janus had an absolutely _wicked_ grin on his face. "Do you know how blinking works, little kitten?"

Nope. No, he was not going to do this. He would _not_ -

"Blinking happens when you get flustered. When you blink, you slip out of reality, meaning," Janus sat down next to Virgil, still with that _confounding_ smirk on his face. "You could go through that door and open it."

He was going to do it. Virgil prepared to be a puddle.

"We," Janus put a finger to Virgil's nose, booping him. "Just have to get _you,_ " Another boop. "To blink." This time, Janus put his hand to Virgil's cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles in his skin. 

Virgil _squeaked_. Janus smirked, moving his hand down to his chin, and moving his face to look at him from every angle. "You're _gorgeous_ , darling." 

Virgil tried to hide in his hands, to escape the stream of compliments that left Janus's lips, but they were soon pried away. "Don't hide from us, kitten." Janus crooned. "Let us see that lovely face."

Virgil only had time to wonder, _us?_ Before Roman was there too, taking Virgil's face in his hands. Virgil shuddered at the feeling of Roman's rough and calloused hands on his face. Roman grinned, looking like he wanted to _devour_ him. 

"Well aren't _you_ pretty." A mischievous look crossed Roman's face as he said that and suddenly he was leaning closer… and closer… until suddenly their faces were next to each other. Virgil's breath caught in his throat, his mind switching between _he's going to kiss me he's going to kiss me he's going to kiss me_ and _nonononono he can't kiss me._

Roman smirked and kissed the tip of his nose. 

Virgil turned _crimson_ and disappeared.

Janus and Roman shared a victorious look. Snapping out of it, Virgil remembered his job. The door. He walked over to it, then hesitantly put his hand through it. No luck. His hand had hit solid wood. Gritting his teeth, he tried again, and his hand slid through. Once he had made sure it worked, he walked through.

Taking a few seconds to recover from the _insane_ amount of energy it had taken him to get through the door, he tried to pop back into existence, with no luck. Sighing, he unlocked the door anyway, letting Roman and Janus through. They walked out, talking and laughing, and… left? Wait- but he thought- 

Realizing, his shoulders slumped. They had only wanted him to unlock the door. Of course. He felt tears gather in his eyes. He clenched his fists, and walked away. He had to get ready for school anyway.

He didn't notice when Roman and Janus stopped, realizing that he wasn't with them. He didn't notice how they scoured the school looking for him. He didn't notice when he would instinctively touch the tip of his nose, feeling phantom lips on them.

He didn't notice when a tear slipped down his face at the sight of two people together. 

He avoided them for the rest of the day and left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Virge. The nightmare is actually based off one I had, which I was very confused about because thunder??? and seashells???  
> Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil really needs to stop falling asleep with these people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii

Virgil kept his head down as he got to school, hoping to avoid anyone looking too hard at him.

By anyone, he meant Roman and Janus. He knew, he just _knew,_ that as soon as he saw them, he would be willing to be used again. 

But that was fine. All he had to do was avoid them and he'd be good. 

Yeah.

/-/-/

Virgil managed to make it through the first part of the day without running into Janus and Roman. However, lunch was going to be… harder.

Virgil sat at the lunch table in the far back, squishing himself into the farthest- and darkest- corner. He got out his headphones, cramming them on his head, then hit "play" on his phone. As he listened to his music, a loud _thump_ could be heard from the other side of the room.

Virgil looked up, curious. And promptly burst into laughter.

Roman had- apparently- been carrying Janus through the cafeteria, bridal style. Something had startled him, however, and he had dropped his boyfriend on the floor. Janus looked up at Roman with the most stricken and betrayed expression, and Virgil started to laugh again. 

Roman had his mouth stuck in a permanent "o" and was staring down at the boyfriend he had just dropped with a horrified expression.

Virgil was in _stitches._

Janus leapt to his feet with an indignant _huff_ and scooped Roman up, promptly dropping him like the other had done to himself.

Virgil had tears streaming down his face.

Roman got up, most likely to get back at Janus, but cocked his head instead, brows furrowed. Suddenly, his face split into a blinding smile. He grabbed Janus's hand, dragging him to the vending machine- _right by Virgil's table._

Virgil gulped and pulled up the head of his hoodie.

He caught the end of their conversation as they made their way towards him.

"-dare you! It was an accident!"  
"Oh, yes, of _course_ , forgive me, _your highness._ "  
"Oh, stop being so sarcastic! It was!"  
"Well, it happened anyway. Maybe you should abstain from carrying me?"  
"Never!"

Virgil smirked. They were both idiots. They were probably going to-

They were sitting at his table.  
They were _sitting_ at his _table._  
 _They were sitting at his table._

Shit.

Virgil shrank further into his hoodie. We're they mad at him? Had he somehow broken the door that he had gone through? Did they need to use him for something else?

He felt someone sit beside him, wrapping an arm around him. He stiffened.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Roman said, retracting his arm. "I should have asked first."

"Roman" Janus said, despairingly. 

"What?" Roman asked, biting off a piece of his pizza. "I said sorry."

"You didn't even ask to sit at his table."

" _Ohhhh._ Uh, can we sit here?"

All Virgil could do was nod. Janus shot a smirk at him, winking. You'd have thought he'd at least be a _little_ bit used to the flirting by now, but no. He was as much of a pile of goo as ever.

Seeming to take Virgil's small nod as a confirmation, Roman threw his arm back over Virgil.

Virgil unconsciously snuggled in closer to the warmth and steadiness of Roman. He felt himself tuning out their conversation, laying his head on Roman's chest. He felt so _tired_ \- he had barely gotten enough sleep last night. He started to drift off, and let the murmur of conversation wash over him.

/-/-/

When Virgil woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place. He slowly blinked his eyes open, to find the plush interior of a car. He was laid across the backseat, and- wait. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes as he racked his brain for memories. He must've fallen asleep against Roman and… been carried to one of their cars? He blushed at the thought of Janus or Roman carrying him. 

Evidently, one of the others had noticed his stirring, because he heard a quiet "G'morn." from a tired Roman. He was in the passenger seat, reclined all the way back, and was currently staring at Virgil with- what Virgil hoped was- a besotted expression. Janus, in the front seat, chuckled and yawned. "Not quite there, dear."  
Roman squinted his eyes and rubbed them. "G'night?"  
"Still a bit off."  
"'M too tired f'this. G'evnin?"  
Another chuckle. "You got it."

Roman let out a tired cheer. Virgil felt his heart swell. He smiled at Roman, still half-drunk on tiredness.   
"Hi." he said quietly.  
Roman pouted. "Not fair. It's too early for me to be assaulted with cuteness." He squirmed his way over to Virgil, immediately hugging him. Virgil happily pulled him in, burying his head in Roman's shirt.  
"And _you_ think you've been assaulted by cuteness." Janus commented dryly.  
Roman didn't say anything, just held a hand out towards him. Janus, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips, grabbed it and let himself be pulled into the cuddle pile. Virgil scrunched his face up, grabbing at both of them and trying to pull them as close as possible.  
Content, they all almost drifted off back to sleep.

Almost.

Once Virgil was able to regain competent thought, he shot straight up.  
"How much school did we miss?"

/-/-/

Once Roman and Janus had assured Virgil that his grades wouldn't go down from missing school-  
 _"I can pull a few strings." Janus said, looking malicious._  
-they had all gone back to Roman and Janus's place, which they apparently owned. After Roman's parents had kicked him out-  
 _"It's no big deal," He said, the tears in his eyes contradicting the statement. "It's been a while."_  
-and Janus's had died, leaving him with a ton of money-  
 _"It's not like they cared anyway." About me, he meant. It's not like they cared about me._  
-they had bought it with said ton of money. They offered to let him sleep over, and he said yes. Which landed him in this situation.  
"All right!" Roman declared grandly. "The pillow fort has been made!"  
"Hooray." Janus said, deadpan.  
"Aw, c'mon, Fibber on the Roof, lighten up!"  
Janus rolled his eyes but climbed into the fort.  
"Well?" Roman asked, gesturing impatiently at the fort. "What are you waiting for? Get in!"  
Virgil raised an eyebrow at the extra-ness of it, but complied, pushing his way inside with Roman behind him. He gasped when he got inside.

The fairy lights lit up inside the fort gave it an aura of softness. The pillows and blankets scattered around the inside kept the aura, glowing gold where the light hit them. But most importantly, were the people in it. Janus patted the space next to him, and Virgil happily crawled next to him. Curling up around him, he felt Roman wrap his arms around him from the back. His last thought before he drifted off was:  
 _Maybe they weren't using me after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeee  
> (Also, I've been watching She-Ra, and Double Trouble is Janus and you can't convince me otherwise)


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the week, and the beginning of something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Last chapter!!!

Virgil woke up to the smell of smoke. He blearily blinked before realizing what he had smelled, and shot up. He shook Roman and Janus awake, and dragged them out of their pillow fort- which was on fire. As soon as Roman realized what had happened, he valiantly grabbed a pillow and started beating out the flames. Janus and Virgil joined him, coughing and choking on the smoke. 

Once the flames had been smothered, Virgil took one look at the charred fort and burst into hysterical laughter. Janus joined in, grabbing the closest surface and bending over, wheezing.

"R-roman, oh my god-" Virgil gasped out.

"The fairy lights-" Janus cackled.

Roman had the decency to look sheepish. "Hey, at least it looked cool!"

Virgil collapsed to the floor, holding his ribs. "I can't breathe, you're such an _idiot_."

Janus had- somewhat- recovered. "He is." he said fondly.

"Hey! That's… true, but you're not supposed to _say_ it." Roman huffed. He attempted to flop down on a pillow, but missed, landing with an _oof_ on the floor. 

That sent the other two into another fit of laughter. Roman, offended, chucked a pillow at them. Needless to say, they didn't get downstairs for a while after that.

/-/-/

As Virgil ate breakfast with Roman and Janus, all he could think about was how _expensive_ this place must be. The chairs had _diamond accents_ , for goodness sake.

When Virgil tuned back into the conversation, he found Janus and Roman staring at each other- well, glaring- having a silent argument. He shifted nervously in his seat. Played with his hands. Cleared his throat. Both of their eyes snapped towards him at the noise. 

Janus immediately composed himself. He shot a pointed look at Roman, whose eyes narrowed, then relaxed. Janus nodded, satisfied, and turned back to Virgil, resting his chin on his hand.

“Got something to say,” he paused, eyes slitted. “Darling?”

And with one word, Virgil was reduced to a pile of goo. He attempted to stutter his way through a reply, Janus looking pleased with his work. Virgil almost forgot about the tension that had been between them earlier. Almost.

/-/-/

He noticed the annoyance around them all day, a line stretched taut and ready to snap.

Then, it did.

It had been during math, the class they all shared, and the last one. Virgil had noticed the heated looks between them all day, heavy with meaning. Finally, Roman had growled, shoved out his chair, and spat out a “Fine.” in Janus’s direction. He then left, leaving Janus with a grim smile on his face.

The teacher had shouted after him-  
_“Mr. Prince, get back here right this instant! Mr. Prince!”_  
-but Roman simply flipped him the bird and walked off.

Virgil was _extremely_ confused, but he figured it was between them, so he left it alone. He shook his head as he walked out of the school, trying to mentally decode the looks laced with anger the two had shot each other. 

He was stopped by a hand on his chest. He whirled around, hissing, only to see Roman and relax.

“Whoa there, Panic! At The Everywhere.” Roman joked, voice tinged with worry. “C’mon, get in the car.”

“Oh, wow, that’s _so_ safe.” Virgil said sarcastically. 

“Oh, shush, just get in.” Roman huffed, but Virgil could see the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“Fine,” Virgil muttered. “But not because you told me to.”

That got an entire smile out of Roman as he dragged Virgil to the car. He was shoved inside, with Roman behind him, to find Janus, worrying at the hem of his shirt.

“Sooo….” Virgil said, dragging out the ‘o’. “What did you guys wanna talk about?”

Roman was looking dejected. That wasn't a good sign. He looked down. 

“We were wondering...” He started haltingly.

“-if you would like to be in a relationship with us.” Janus rushed through the words like they were on fire.

Virgil stared for one, two, three seconds. Then burst out laughing.

Janus and Roman exchanged a horrified look.

“Sorry, sorry,” Virgil said, wiping at his eyes. “But _this_ was what you two were nervous about all day?”

“Yes?” Roman asked, timidly.

“Yes, of course! What, did you think I would say _no_?” Virgil said, disbelieving.

Janus and Roman shifted. 

“Maybe.” Janus said, looking at the floor.

Virgil’s heart melted. “Oh, c’mere.” He beckoned them over. 

Haltingly, as if they thought he might retract his ‘yes’ (of course he wouldn’t, who did they think he was?) they crept toward him. He did his best to maneuver them into a position where they could cuddle, and wrapped his arms around them. 

He laid his head on someone and smiled, next to two people that cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *showers anyone who kudosed or commented in appreciation* Seriously, though, thank you so much. I would actually start vibrating with happiness when I saw another hit/kudos/comment. Ummmm, here, have some headcanons/extra stuff for this fic I left out:
> 
> -Virgil has an alcoholic father  
> -His mother left him and his twin (Patton) with his father because she didn't want to take care of them  
> -The reason he was so freaked out about his grades dropping was because he needed a scholarship to get into college, which Janus and Roman later assure him that he is most definitely covered  
> -Patton, Logan, and Remus are in a relationship  
> -Remus is Roman's long-lost brother who ran away from home once his and Roman's parents died  
> -They found this out by having a fam-ily night (insisted on by Patton). When they saw each other, Roman and Remus stared at each other for a few minutes, unmoving, before tackle-hugging each other  
> -Y'know what there's too many of these I'm writing an epilogue so keep an eye out for that  
> -Question: should I just add another chapter to this for the epilogue, or make another series with the focus on Patton/Logan/Remus and the backstory (and if so, from whose pov?)
> 
> Alright, that's all. See you in the next one! <3<3<3


End file.
